


Seeking the Sun

by missoktober



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood, Dark, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Medical Kink, Original Character - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoktober/pseuds/missoktober
Summary: Apprentice Gwendolyn wants to know where her sunlight magic came from, but with no memory and no clues to her past she agrees to Questor Valdemars offer to help her find where her magic came from.





	Seeking the Sun

The inky darkness pressed against Gwendolyn’s pale skin, like the deep cool ocean that swallowed ships whole in its crashing waves. It was something human and writhing against her skin raising the hair on her arms in alarm. Subconsciously she ran her usually warm hands over her skin trying to starve off the chill, it didn’t help. 

The only thing she could make out in the darkness was Valdemars stark white lab coat and- horns? Were those horns? Gwen suppressed a shudder and forced the smile back onto her face, in case they turned around. 

In the darkness she stumbled, boots catching on the hem of her billowing dress as she descended the stairs.

“Ah. Pesky darkness again?” They asked with a curious tilt to their head “It never bothered me.” 

“I’ve got it.” Gwen shakes her head as they reach for a torch burning down to embers. Her eyes drift closed as she brought her hands palm up, her fingers twisted in an intricate cast she knew well. If she was honest with herself casting was a crutch, all she really needed to do was to call to the light and it would answer. It always had.

The warmth that usually spread from her heart to her fingertips never came. Her features twisted in concern, but she kept her eyes closed and tried again, flicking her fingers in a more aggressive attempt to call the light.

Still nothing. 

Then they chuckled, the sound cruel and grating. 

Gwen’s golden eyes flew open in horror, her hands opening out in front of her as if asking for scraps like a beggar. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Her shoulders began to shake as the panic set in, the darkness creeping in on her more than before.

“What did you do?” She couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes as she whispers the question.

Valdemar stalked forward until they were nearly pressed to her chest looking down into her terrified eyes “Oh. Did I not inform you, little one? That kind of power doesn’t work here.”

They looked at her like a cat who had finally opened the door to the golden cage of an injured bird. Too broken to fly away. Like they couldn’t wait to play.

She couldn’t be in the dark. Not again. The memories came flooding back of all the nights spent locked in the dark. 

A silent tear escaped, winding down her cheek. 

“Hmm, tears?” Valdemar reached and wiped the tear away bringing their finger up to look at the tear they had gathered on the pad of the gloved thumb. “No need for those. I’m here.” 

They turned on a heel and walked away, leaving her baffled and terrified. “Do try to keep up.” They called over their shoulder spurring her from her petrified state. 

Instantly she moved forward following them as they wound down the stairs and into the foul-smelling medical examination room, heart pounding as she tried to stay close to them in search of some semblance of comfort.

They didn’t seem to be in any hurry once they reached their destination moving to slowly remove their mask and take a deep breath of the foul air that made Gwen’s nose wrinkle as she breathed. 

“You said you had something of importance to discuss with me.” Gwen worked up the courage to ask drifting towards one of the torches, trying to stay close to the light and warmth.

“I do!” Valdemar clapped whirling on her with a monstrous smile, walking towards her in wide strides “Were going to be working very closely now, pet.” As they spoke a gloved hand reached out to finger a crimson curl.

Gwen couldn’t help the confused look that spread over her face, “What exactly do you mean Quaestor?” She took a step back, meeting the wall as she tried to create distance between them.

Their smile only widened and they took another step forward taking her chin in their hand the leather of the cloves crunching with the movement.

“We’re going to find out where that light comes from.” They hummed fondly. 

Even if she had been in the bright light of day she wouldn't have been able to call her power with the way her heart hammered, mouth running dry as she looked up into their bright eyes. 

"That is what you wanted right?" They cooed knowingly fingers trailing over her jaw, "Or would you rather stay blissfully ignorant?"

Gwen took a deep gulp and forced a smile to mask the panic she felt, "When do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be a long one and I will post chapters as often as I can. Thank you for checking it out!


End file.
